You Only Live Once
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Draco walks in to find his mum and his potions master kissing. As if life wasn't weird enough, now he's starting to have strange feelings toward the youngest Weasley. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

"That little coachroach!"

Severus Snape looked up from his book on rare ingrediants as Narcissa Malfoy stormed into the room. Sev looked around. There was no one else in the room and he seriously doubted she was talking to him.

"That little worm! Why when I get my delicate hands on his mangy half breed neck..."

"You realize, of course, that you're talking to the air?" Sev informed the blonde.

"Shut up Severus!" She snarled. "That no good, arrogant inbreeding ass! I oughta..."

"Out of curiousity," Sev piped up again. "Who are you talking about?"

"My ass of a husband!" She shrilled.

"Ah I see. And what hideous crime has he commited of late?"

"You mean besides the one that got him sent into prision?" She sneered, giving a most unladylike, but not unattractive (There was very little that Cissa could do that would be considered unattractive) chuckle.

Sev glanced at her over the top of his book as she slumped into the arm chair opposite him.

"I heard Bella boasting that she and he... well, did it the night before my marriage."

"And you're listening to the nonsensical ravings of her? Your sole source of information is your jealous overbearing sister?"

Cissa blushed. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"On the other hand, that is something Lucius would do. Even if he wasn't drunk that is."

Cissa narrowed her eyes at the dark haired man. "Are you under the illusion that you're helping?"

Sev smirked. "Not anymore."

Cissa suddenly got a distinctly viscious look in her light grey eyes.

"Well, Sev, I think I know how to even the scores."

Sev looked at her over his book. "How?"

Cissa rose gracefully and crossed the few feet to where he lounged. She was wearing a thin sundress and Sev froze as he realized he could see her nipples through it. She plucked his book from his coma tose hands and set it aside. She straddled his lap, hiking her kneelenght dress to mid thigh causing a blush to spread across Snape's pale face.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

A door opened somewhere, the sound lost to Sev and Cissa.

"Hey, Mum, can I..." the voice trailed off for a moment before returning in full volume. "Bloody Hell!"

Sev and Cissa broke the kiss and looked over to see Draco standing, his eye twitching.

"Draco, darling, now is not a good time. Be a dear, run along and owl your father. The content is entirely up to you. I won't take away anything if you see fit to include this incident."

Draco, pale as parchment, just nodded and mechanically turned and walked out of the room.

Cissa removed herself from Sev's lap and walked to the door.

Sev sat in the same position as before, stock still.

"Well, Sev, Are you coming?"

He looked at her. "Wha?"

"Well, if I'm going to lose my reputation as a faithful wife, I think it best to do it in one foul swoop, don't you?"

It took a moment for her words to sink in and when they did he blushed. Then he surprised himself by getting up and following her out of the room.

What the hell? You only live once.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny/Harry

Draco stumbled from Grumwald place in a daze. Seven months ago, just before his father's incarceration, Draco and his mother had found themselves out of a house to call their own, as Lucius insisted on making the manor the center of operations for the Death Eaters. He also insisted Draco join. When he and his mother refused (not in so many words, but you get the idea) they were evicted.

Now he was staying with his uncle (? he wasn't sure how it worked, but some how they were related) Sirius and cousin (Again ?) Tonks. They really weren't so bad. His only qualm was the incessant prescence of Harry and the dream team.

And it wasn't enough that they were around, now Potter had to be in a blissful relationship with Ginny Weasley, the only girl in the school worth looking at twice.

And now his mother and Snape? Were they going to have to get married? Would he have to call Snape dad? Would he have to dye his hair black and wear it longer than he had it now? Would he have to go greasy?

He slumped down the streets until he found himself in a familiar place. He tapped the stones and entered Diagon Alley. He noted that they had finally been convinced to take down the wanted signs of Uncle Sirius (that was so weird to call him. Wait, if He was Sirius' nephew, did that make him Harry's god cousin? Dear god he hoped not.) had been taken down. He had grown up with stuffy old men and crazy aunts as relatives (Grandda and Aunt Bella. And she had the nerve to call Andromeda the weird one.) and having a normal loving (ish) family was new to him.

He decided to stop for an ice cream. Upon entering, he stopped. Ginny Weasley, looking reasonably attractive in a beige sundress and sandals, was sitting on the other end of the shop. She seemed to sense him and looked up. She gave a slight smile.

He stalked over. "Well, Red, missing anything?"

"Not really, besides decent company, but Harry should be back soon."

Draco felt the barb. Touche little one. "I'm wounded."

"I'm worried about your sanity."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you haven't really insulted me yet."

"I happen to have noticed that your wand is awfully level with my favorite part of my anatomy and I'd rather not see if you care about going to Azkaban for performing an unforgivable spell, like a shrinking spell, as an underaged wizard."

"How is a shrinkage spell unforgivable?"

"On that area? Do you really need to ask?"

"Well, it's not like there's much to affect."

"Are you looking at my crotch Red? I'm flattered, I think."

"Nothing so crude. Now if you don't mind, my boyfriend is coming."

He nodded and walked off. Halfway out the store he stopped. Did he just have a decent conversation with Ginny Weasley?

(A/N: Ok, here's the deal for this fic. It will be Snape Narcissa. However most of the plot will be from Draco's view point. Needless to say, it will be Ginny/Draco before the end.

To Mambosnowchick- (laughes) glad you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry/Hermione

Draco tapped his fingers on the chair's arm. It was three days since his most recent encounter with the youngest Weasley and he was surprised to find himself caring. Judging from the scene playing out before his eyes, she would not be happy.

He was sitting in a darker corner of the library watching in mingled horror and trepidation as Harry quite blatantly flirted with Hermione.

"Come on, Mione! It's much too stuffy for you to be inside on a day like today!" Harry cajoled.

Translation: Damn, you look fine; let's go have a roll in the not so proverbial hay.

Hermione giggled. "But Harry, there's so much information here!" She twirled around brightly.

Translation: Oh, you silly boy! Take me right here, right now, on this old copy of Gringotts founders.

Harry laughed and took Hermione by the waist. "God, you're beautiful."

Translation: Can we have sex yet?

Hermione was suddenly sober. "Harry, you know I can't..."

Translation: Damn, I have a friend, what was her name again? You remember? The marginally good looking one you're dating?

Harry leaned close. His hands were still on her waist and she wasn't protesting. "Hermione, I-"

Hermione pushed him away. "No, Harry! We can't! We're like siblings!"

Harry took her chin in his hand. "Please? You know I don't beg often."

Hermione melted. She let him take her in his arms and they kissed.

Appalled as Draco was he couldn't help but analyze the kiss. He had watched his mother and father kiss before. He had watched his mother and his potions master kiss before. The first of the kisses held all a wife's obligation. The second held all of a woman's heart and soul.

Harry and Hermione's kiss was the second one.

Draco saw a movement by the door and looked up. Ginny Weasley, bright hair framing her freckled face leaned against the door jam. He expected to see her fly into a fit of feminine rage, but no, she was smiling.

Had she planned this?

888

Harry hesitantly entered the kitchen where Ginny was sitting with Professor Snape. Maybe sitting with was too loose a word. They were sitting in the same room, but by no means together.

Ginny glanced up from the Potions assignment as Harry entered. She smiled at him.

"Ginny... um... I think we should see other people."

Ginny continued to smile. "I agree. Hermione's waiting for you in the garden."

Harry was dumb struck. "H-how did you?"

She just smiled and shooed him off.

Snape looked at her as he left the room. "I sense no remorse."

Ginny shrugged. "Harry was in love with Hermione all this time. He just needed a push to tell him so."

"And you? Were you upset that your love loved another?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I haven't been in love with him for a while. My sights are set on another."

"Will I get to hear who?"

"Of course not."

Snape smiled and Ginny was taken aback. "You will let Cissa and I know if you need any help?"

She smiled. "Yeah. You bet."

Ginny watched him leave. God did he have it bad. Good thing he realized it.

(A/N: Hey guys. wouldn't let me on friday so I'm updating now. Hope you guys like and sorry for the delay.

To Mambosnowchick- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny/Charlie

Draco watched the display with a sense of growing sickeningness. Harry had moved on alright. He and Granger were now wrapped around one another outside on the bench.

He stuck out his tongue and faked a barf as they kissed.

"So mature."

He turned to see Charlie Weasley leaning against the door to the small attic room.

"Hey." He liked Charlie and while they weren't friendly, they were pleasantly civil at most times.

"Hey, what cha watching?"

Charlie crossed over as Draco made room for him on the window bench.

"Is that..."

Draco nodded.

"With..."

Draco nodded again.

"Does Ginny know?"

"They broke up yesterday."

"And he's already moved on?"

"He was always with Granger. He just didn't want to admit it before now."

Charlie nodded. "How's Gin taking it?"

Draco smiled. "Well. Better than you'd expect. I think she knew too."

"Gin's always been astute."

"Yeah. You might wanna head down and see her."

Charlie nodded with a smile. "You coming?"

Draco unfolded himself. "Sure."

The two made their tentative way down to the floor below. Ginny was in the kitchen with Tonks, kneading the dough for bread. They looked around as Charlie and him entered. Ginny was covered in flour to her elbows and Tonks had a smudge across her nose. They both grinned as Charlie entered. But while they seemed at ease, Draco saw Tonks blush slightly and wipe the smudge.

Draco filed that under To be Considered at Leisure.

Ginny flung herself at her brother, wrapping her long legs around him. She held on a little too long for Draco's taste.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny/Blaise

Draco was most unpleased. He knew Ginny was going to move on. But he rather hoped she would have better taste. Not that he cared. She was only semi attractive. But he would have liked if she asked him out just to have the satisfaction of turning her down.

And really, who the hell in their right mind went for Blaise Zabini over him?

And why the hell had Blaise agreed?

Draco refused to admit it wasn't serious. For Merlin's sake it was only lunch.

Draco didn't care. She should have had better taste. He tagged along to see how totally pathetic Blaise was on a date. He most certainly did not show up to make sure the two didn't hit it off. That would be childish and imature and she wasn't that great looking.

If you chose that moment to notice and comment on the waterballons in Draco's bag, he would feircly deny them.

Ginny sat at the table as Blaise approached. Draco resisted the urge to go for his wand as the prat obviously flirted with her.

888

Ginny smiled as Blaise sat down.

Blaise snuck a glance toward where he knew Draco was sitting. "You're positively evil. You know that, don't you?"

Ginny grinned and rested her head on her laced fingers, proping her elbows on the table. "Never let it be said that I don't know how to get exactly what I want."

"True, but like this? You'll drive the poor boy insane."

Ginny inspected her fingernails. " Possibly. You're sure he thinks this is a date?"

"He hasn't a clue."

"Good, now what did you really want to talk about?"

"What do you mean?"

Ginny laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm as the waiter came. Blaise glimpsed Draco take a death grip on his glass where he sat. Ginny sure knew how to pick them.

"You agreed too easily." Ginny said once the waiter was gone.

Blaise smiled. "Alright. Is.. um... Angelina still single?"

Ginny stared at him as his cheeks darkened with a blush. "You fancy her?" She asked, a faint smile on her lips.

He blushed darker.

Ginny laughed and proceeded to fill him in.

888

It was raining when Ginny finally left the resturant. She shivered and steeled herself. An umbrella opened over her. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco holding it.

"How was the date?" He asked quietly.

Ginny shrugged. "I've had better."

"Any chance of a second?"

"I know you're keen on getting me out of the house, but I'm afraid Blaise is not my type, nor am I his."

"And what is your type?" Draco asked around the thrill of delight.

She smirked at him. "Won't say a word."

"And his?"

"Tall, dark and athletic."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

She smirked again. He liked the way it looked on her. Her lips became fuller and her eyes narrowed pleasantly. "Angelina Johnson." She announced.

He hadn't expected that. Then again he didn't know much about his friend. At least not enough.

(A/N: And there you go. Sorry for such a long wait. I spent the past few weeks in New Jersey visiting my grandma.

To Yuki Asao- (wrinkles nose) I always seem to need to work on that.


	6. Chapter 6

Cissa/Ginny

(Strictly platonic, motherly advise type)

Ginny collapsed into the comfortable chair in the lounge. Her dark eyes flickered up as Narcissa entered the room. She sat down across from the younger girl. In a weird way, Ginny looked more like Narcissa than her own mother. Both women were tall and slim. They had bodies built to bear children but porpotioned to look elegantly fit. Neither would ever be called fat, but they quite obviously weren't starving themselves.

"Hello, Ginny."

"Cissa." Ginny nodded.

"What are your intentions with my son?"

the question caught her off gaurd slightly. She recovered quickly. "What do you think they are?"

Cissa smiled. "I think you're leading him on a merry chase."

"Well..."

"And just what is the prize at the end of your race dear Ginevra?"

GInny looked at the older woman. "I rather hope one he'll love."

Cissa nodded. "And if he doesn't?"

Ginny's pretty face clouded. She looked away. "He can find his own damn prize then."

Cissa moved closer. "No need to be crude."

Ginny didn't reply. Cissa put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "It hurt didn't it?" She asked quietly.

Ginny turned to look up at her.

"When Harry left you. For his best friend."

GInny bit her lip and nodded. "I... I always knew. All the hidden looks. The way he chose her over me for everything. At first I lied to myself. Told myself it was because she was smarter. Not untrue, but not the whole truth."

Cissa sensed the young woman wasn't finished. She waited patiently.

"So I thought it would easier to just pretend I wasn't in love. Almost every one bought it. Not him though. Not Draco." She smiled. Remembering. "He teased me mercilessly. I returned in full form, but I couldn't explain the feeling. I was strangly attracted to him. I was always obsessed with bad boys and your son was the worst. Time passed and soon I was the one going out of my way to bump into him. Always had a reason, but managed to exchange insults at least once a day. The insults were getting kinder in a way. We both moved towards sexual innuendos. Rumors started flying that we were going to do it. I think that's the real reason Harry became fascinated with me. The idea of getting one up on Draco thrilled him."

"So you fell in love."

GInny smiled weakly up at her. "Yeah. God help me. I fell in love."

(A/N: This is post HBP, Post war with one exception: Sirius is still a live. I love Sirius. He still lives! Short, I know but I'm working on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella/Lucius

(A/N: This chapter is primarily about Draco finding out about his dad and his aunt. It should be pretty fun!)

Draco was twitching. Just a little, mind you. Nothing too noticible.

It was completely irrational. Incest! OK, if his mom and dad divorced, it wouldn't be, but that was irrelevant!

Draco had just found out about his dad and his aunt. It was disgusting. He had never really liked or gotten along with his dad or Aunt Bella, so really this was just added incentive to hate both the crazy people.

It was bad enough that they apparently did it right before the wedding, but now the two idiots had done it again. And gotten married. Apparently all the time in there had scrambled what little sense his father had. THe man had completely forgotten his wife and son. They had managed to finagle it that they were married yesterday in the jail cell. A preist was called in and married them. Bella retained enough sense to owl her sister and rub it in her face. Then again, she kept referring to Narcissa as Dre. Why, Draco wasn't sure, but He was pretty certain it wasn't important.

He sighed at the happy marriage picture of Lucius and Bella. No doubt they were missing a few things if they were happy together.

A red head plopped down in the chair opposite him. He glanced up to see Ginny Weasley. Her dark red hair was tied back and he couldn't help but wonder which she prefered, down or up.

He wondered why he couldn't get her out of his thoughts of late. True, she was everywhere, but that was no reason.

"What's that?" She asked.

He looked down to see he was still holding his aunt and father's marriage picture. Lucius was cross eyed and Bella was grinning manically. He handed it over to Ginny.

She wrinkled her nose. "Is that your aunt and your dad?"

He nodded.

"Are they married?" She asked, her face twisting with disgust. Draco felt suddenly more hospitable towards her.

"Yup. Apparently they're addled. That's what the shrink says."

She shook her head, a stray strand of hair falling to caress her cheek. He resisted an urge to push it back behind her ear again. What was with him? His mother and his potions master, a man he wasn't even sure was truly living and not a robot, get together and he's fine with it? No, more than that, he's happy for them. Then this girl walks into his life again and he finds himself almost liking her (??!!??!!). Next she breaks up with Potter and he's concerned (Again ?!) for her. Then the ordeal with Blaise and he follows them around like a lost little dog. (Ok, so he was telling himself he was protecting her from Blaise's unt'word advances. She was the only Weasley he could (kinda, sorta, almost, in a very roundabout way) tolerate.)

He leaned back in his chair. Maybe he was slipping. Mom had always been callous until she started snogging the aformentioned not-a-robot. Now she was sweet and happy. Not that he was complaining. He loved seeing his mother happy.

He looked at Ginny. Maybe he should insult her. Just so he didn't loose his touch.

He was about to when she looked up. Her hazel eyes met his and he realized they had a touch of green in them. She smiled slightly.

"What?"

He shook his head, realizing he'd been staring.


	8. Chapter 8

Angelina/Coffee

Blaise sighed as he fell into the booth. He was getting tired of running around on these stupid errands for Draco. True this was the only time Draco had asked him to do anything since the war ended, but it was the principle of the matter. Draco had changed a lot in the year since the war had ended. Blaise was pretty sure it had something to do with his father's not so recent incarceration. Draco had never been particularly fond of his father but he did what he had to to survive in the house of mad men and fools.

Blaise raised his hand as a waitress walked his way. The teenaged girl looked harried and didn't notice him. He didn't bother her.

He leaned back, prepared to wait.

"Blaise?"

He whipped his head around at the familiar voice. Sure enough there stood Angelina Johnson.

"Oh! An-Angelina." He stuttered slightly.

She smiled and looked pointedly at the seat opposite him. He shook his head and motioned for her to take a seat, sitting up in the process.

She sat down. Almost immediately the previous waitress decided to come join them. "Sorry about that! What can I get you?"

"Um actually, I was just-" Angelina began. Blaise reached out and touched her hand. His touch more than anything stopped the Chaser. There was just something about it that was comforting, yet she was almost annoyed at his familiar manner.

"Please, let me."

She bit her tongue and turned her attention to the waitress. "Coffee and eggs benedict. If you please." She added, not missing the wince from Blaise.

The waitress scribbled on her pad then turned to Blaise. "And you?"

"Orange juice and toast with bacon."

"Any condiments?" The waitress directed the question at them both.

"Butter." Blaise requested.

Angelina shook her head. The waitress drifted off.

"Coffee?" Blaise asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Angelina demanded stiffly.

He shrugged. "Nothing, if you don't mind ulcers, dental stains, heart burn and drinking pure calcium to replace what you lose."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Please! Coffee isn't that bad for you!"

"Do you know what happens in the body when it drinks coffee?" Blaise demanded as the waitress returned with thier food (A/N: This is a wizard run shop so food is ready rediculously fast)

"If I say yes, will you shut up and let me enjoy it?" Angelina demanded.

Blaise frowned at her. "Hardly."

She picked up her mug and sniffed at it with a decidely evil smirk on her face. "Mmmmmm Coffee." She purred.

He rolled his eyes. "It's your funeral." He muttered as she took a big gulpful.

Angelina choked on her mouthfull. "Ach! No sugar!"

Blaise laughed.

888

Ginny and Draco crouched together in the laurell bushes outside the small resturant as Angelina and Blaise bickered about who would pay the tab.

"They don't exactly seem to be enjoying each other's company, do they?" Draco asked.

"Don't be rediculous. Just because they're not lovers like we are-"

"In your dreams, Weasel." He growled. Ginny smirked to herself as she noticed his voice wasn't as harsh as it could have been.

"Sorry. I forgot. _Open _lovers. Lovers who shout it out to the mountains."

"Never. In a million years." He growled again.

"Don't hate. Besides, I won." She gestured into the resturant where Angelina was standing on the table, holding the check above her head. Blaise was not quite ready to join her up there in order to be the one to pay but he didn't look happy at all.

Draco laughed. "Alright. You win."

Ginny smirked proudly. Then before he truly knew what he was doing, Draco leaned in and kissed her.

(A/N: well at least I lived to see twenty before I was kidnapped and ransomed by my fans. It was a good twenty years. Except for the parts that weren't. But we don't need to talk about crazy mothers. BTW To day is my Birthday!


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie/Tonks

Charlie yelped as the bucket of paint, Tonks and the ladder they were all perched on, fell. He decided to risk having bright blue hair for the next month and jumped forward, catching Tonks.

Tonks stared at him as the bright blue paint fell around them. Somehow it managed to miss them entirely.

"That was lucky." Charlie commented, setting Tonks back on her feet.

Tonks flushed. "Yeah. Uh... Thanks..."

She turned and started to dart off. Charlie grabbed her arm. "Look... um... I have to go into town... did... did you want to come?"

Tonks flushed deeper. "S-sure."

"Ok then."

888

Tonks' mind was running furiously. She was walking around Diagon Alley with Charlie Weasley like they were a married couple. Several times she had heard little old ladies commenting on how nice it was that Charlie had finally found a girl. Tonks wanted to yell at them. At the same time, she wanted to crow with delight.

Here she was, pretending Charlie was her boyfriend. Letting them believe it. She knew she should step away from him. Make them see she wasn't what they thought she was. But it felt so good.

They talked comfortably as they walked. Somehow they got onto the subject of Harry and Hermione.

"they seem happy." Tonks said.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah. and he and Gin seemed happy too."

"See, that's your problem. You're seeing him as someone who dumped your baby sister."

"And how should I be looking at him?" Charlie asked, amused.

"Well... he's just a kid! He's going to break a few hearts. I'm sorry your sister had to be one of them, but maybe it's best for her."

"Best for her?"

"Yeah. Ginny can't just date one guy her whole life."

"She's dated others. Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas..."

"And now Harry Potter. She doesn't seem to be taking this too badly."

Charlie laughed. They rounded a tight corner and Charlie unconsciously put an arm around her shoulders. Tonks barely noticed.

"I guess you're right. She could do worse."

"What about Draco?" Tonks asked. She had seen how the younger girl looked at the blonde and she was dying to know what her siblings thought of it.

"Malfoy? He's ok. Mellowed out a bit in the time I've known him."

Tonks smiled.

"Hey Tonksy?"

Tonks looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tonks stared at him. For the past three years, ever since she met him, Tonks had wanted nothing more than she wanted to date Charlie Weasley. She smiled at him.

"Yes."

That was about the time Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy fell out of the bushes, furiously kissing each other.

(A/N: Ok, one more chapter I think.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny/Draco

Ginny broke the kiss, staring at him in shock.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"I..I'm sorry!" he stammered back.

"For what?" she demanded.

"Well... I mean... that is... I should have gotten permission or something."

She giggled impossibly.

"What?" he asked, indignantly.

"Nothing. It's just the idea of you asking any one for permission. It's... cute."

He bristled, "Cute? I beg your pardon?"

She laughed agian, "Don't worry, I won't tell any one."

For a few moments they were silent, watching each other.

"It will never work," Ginny muttered.

"You're probably right."

"We'd just start a new war or something."

"Yeah."

They were silent again. Then Ginny growled, "Aw, fuck it." She promptly tackled him.

888

Blaise froze as Ginny and Draco burst from the bushes, lips locked. He had been intent on taking Angelina home but this new spectacle stopped him.

"Well, that's new."

"It will never work," Angelina commented.

He looked over at her. "Is that so? What about us?"

She flushed dark, "Equally doomed."

"Right," he muttered, leaning in to kiss her.

888

Tonks broke the kiss. "What if it doesn't work?"

"At least we tried," Charlie whispered.

"What if I can't love you?" Draco asked.

Ginny smiled, "At least you tried."

"What if this does work?" Blaise asked.

"Hey, we tried," Angelina said, kissing him agian.

The End

(A/N: I love this fic! I'm a little sad to be ending it, but I need to end them sometime so this was as good a point as any. Thanks to everyone who stuck it out!


End file.
